The Fool and The Star
by Tekalali
Summary: Their relationship's on the rocky side. But Axel never imagined a fortune teller saying it out loud would be so troublesome, now what will Axel do when he finds himself in the strangest part of the carnival working out what went wrong. AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello (: this here is my new and more inventive AkuRoku... well... for me anyway, too many school scenes. :P

This will be a three part story and I'm happy with it so far, it's something different from me! :D

But enough of that, enjoy part one and I'll talk more about it at the bottom. ^^

**Disclaimer: Square belongs to the characters!... wait... that's not right, the characters belong to Square :D I own the story. :3**

* * *

He didn't want to be here, his entire body gave off that vibe, especially his angry expression, his green eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed and his lips straight in distaste. He probably would have slouched too but he was too proud for that. His hands were placed in his pockets, hovering over the few possessions he'd decided to bring along with him in case they managed to disappear miraculously from their denim confines. Everything about him showed he just. Didn't. Want. To be. Here.

The only reason he'd agreed was because of a certain little blond who'd pleaded they go for his birthday. Roxas, -as this particular blond was called,- had put up with the green eyed, red haired Axel for a long time, why he'd stuck with him for so long was beyond the redhead's comprehension, he'd changed a lot since they'd first started dating and you'd think Roxas would have realised Axel didn't really care anymore and would have left. But no. Not this guy, and Axel just didn't have the heart to tell him to go. "Oh cheer up Axel it's not like I'm stabbing you with hot pokers," Roxas rolled his eyes at the redhead but he smiled all the while. He always seemed to smile around Axel.

"Trust me, that would have been a lot more welcomed than this," Axel protested, but received a tut in response, the blond had long since learned to ignore Axel's protests towards everything.

Roxas continued to lead Axel around the open space, his eyes glowing as he took in the old, faded, but still colourful tents and shacks in the carnival. "Lets go see the fortune teller!" the blond said enthusiastically, pulling on the reluctant redhead's hand even more forcefully towards the labelled gypsy hut.

Entering the place was like walking into another world. It was darkly lit and covered in an array of books, glass globes and candles. "Welcome," a woman's voice greeted the pair, drawing their attention away from the ornaments around them and towards her. She sat behind a round, cliché table for a fortune teller, the wood covered by a red and gold embroidered drape which was void of anything fortune teller like. "Please, take a seat," the woman tried to smile though it looked rather cynical. The pair took her in as they sat, her blond, slicked back hair and antenna like strands, her shocking blue eyes which rivalled Roxas' own, but the blond could see she wasn't a particularly good person, her eyes betrayed her. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if you could read the tarot cards for me?" Roxas asked politely with a smile and she nodded, pulling a deck of cards from her pocket and shuffling them before laying three out, face down in front of the three of them and placing the rest of the cards on the table beside her arm.

She turned the first of the three cards over and examined it briefly before speaking, all three of them staring down at the lion and woman. "This is the card of strength," she spoke and Roxas gave a small smile, "it shows you have self control and very much depend on your personal power of love and optimism that you often share with others. However," she continued, turning the next card and the blond frowned at the twist, "the reverse star here shows your only using that as a façade there are many emotions you hide, like the stubbornness you refuse to show to anyone so you don't hurt them, your rejection towards a change that was destined to happen yet you refuse to let it do so leading you to keep everything inside and refrain from expressing yourself freely." The blond woman looked up with an entertained twinkle in her eye to see a panicked looking Roxas and confused Axel and as the blond male began to interrupt her she flipped the third card and began reading. "But do not be alarmed, the high priestess tells me that if you persevere with your patients something will change for the better." She entwined her fingers once she was finished, smiling at the pair across the table innocently.

"Thank you," was all Roxas could muster, he half wished he hadn't decided to enter the place now. What would Axel say?

"Now it's your turn," she continued, taking the deck of cards and shuffled them again as both of them looked at her in bewilderment. Axel and tarot cards?

"That's not necessary," Axel protested but the woman ignored him, setting the cards down like she had for Roxas.

"Hmm," she hummed at the first card. "The reverse empress tells me you're having relationship problems thanks to your personal lack of affections," Axel gave a strongly offended look but the fortune teller just smirked and continued, " but it looks like things will change, the fool shows that you will begin a new journey soon which will give you hope," she went on as she flipped the third card, "the star will guide you to your new hope and the thing you want to protect most." Her expression turned blank again and there was silence, both men taking in what they had been told before Roxas abruptly stood from his chair.

"Thank you, that was… enlightening. Excuse me," he said as he turned away and swiftly made his way out of the hut.

"What do you think you're doing?" Axel demanded but the blond showed no sign of feeling threatened.

"Do not blame the cards Axel, it's not my fault your relationship isn't in best form," she answered, pointing at the redhead accusingly. "Roxas isn't happy with what was revealed but that's just the way it is," the angry redhead bristled but turned away, storming out of the hut. This wasn't going to end well, he didn't want to deal with an emotional Roxas.

"Where are you going?" Axel called after the blond as he followed him back onto the broken cement.

"Relationship problems? Is that what this is Axel?" Roxas called back, spinning to face the redhead as he caught up.

"Me? You're the one who won't let go, you're the one who keeps everything inside, I'm not to blame here!" He shouted back, bristling again, that fortune teller could go to hell if she thought this was Axel's fault. The blonde's eyes welled with tears and his lip quivered as he listened to the redhead before he turned away and ran into the hall of mirrors.

"Hey kid! You gotta pay to get in there!" The worker called, standing from his seat as the blond ran in and with a frustrated sigh Axel ran after him. "Am I fucking invisible here?" The eye patched man called as Axel ran past him, ignoring the worker as he entered the tent.

"Roxas!" The redhead called into the room though the blond was no where in sight. This was why Axel hated these places, he hated the deceitful bending mirrors, the one in front of him disfiguring the redhead where he stood and he stared at a reflection of himself looking like a blob of nothing on the floor and he scoffed _'that's right, I'm spineless,_' he thought before moving away from the reflection and continuing through the room.

Axel's frustration only increased as he wandered aimlessly deeper into the maze. "Come on Roxas, just come out here!" he called, but once again received no answer. He finally stopped still, looking around himself to decipher where he was but came up fruitless. He was lost, and pretty sure the place was supposed to be smaller than this. As he pondered trying to just get the hell out of here a shuffling sound had him spinning in the direction of the noise but Axel saw nothing. The redhead shook his head, _'place is driving me insane' _he thought before turning back and taking a step, hitting his head abruptly against a metal pipe he hadn't even noticed. "Ah, shit!" he cursed, clutching his head as he did so and crushing his eyes shut with pain. Where had that come from anyway? Axel winced as he opened his eyes again, ducking the pipe and walking away dizzyingly.

His mood now far from happy he stormed on through the hall, "where the fuck's that exit?" Axel cursed, turning another corned and feeling his spirits lift slightly at the sight of a blue velvet curtain, a slither of light appearing from the other side, "finally," he mumbled to himself, making his way towards the door when he heard a deafening scream.

"Get away from me!" the voice shouted and Axel felt his heart stop… that was Roxas' voice, and sure their relationship was rocky, but if the boy was getting kidnapped, he wasn't just going to stand there.

"Roxas!" the redhead called again, running through the door and stopping dead once he was through… The carnival didn't look like this at all, _'what the fuck's going on here?'_ the redhead pondered as he squinted in an attempt to see into the distance, not like he could see his hand in front of his face in front of his face never mind the distance, he was surrounded by a thick, grey fog and though he turned around to find the exit in stead he was met with even more nothing.

The sound of laughter brought Axel back to reality and he listened for where the sound was coming from, perhaps they knew a way out of this place, his patience was growing thinner every second, and that laughter was just pissing the redhead off more. He wanted to find Roxas and get out of here. Simple as that.

He began walking soundlessly and to his luck in the right direction since the laughter began to get louder, how could someone even laugh in a place like this? It was absurd and infuriating since Axel found none of this the least bit funny. "This way," a voice sang and Axel spun to his left, honing in on the voice and breaking into a sprint until the fog abruptly lifted and he stopped dead.

What the hell was this place?

He was most definitely not in the carnival anymore, or anywhere else he'd seen before. The leaves of trees dripped multicoloured paint creating a stream of vile grey water which trickled down each side of a bright white road. There were no animals, just an array of plants Axel had never seen, most of them continuously dripping pink, green, blue, any kind of paint the redhead could imagine and the only thing that distracted Axel from this nonsensical scene was the sound of a cheerful voice. "Bright colours, big smiles!" Axel heard the voice cheer as he searched for the body it belonged to and it didn't take long for him to find it… though in this horrid concoction of colour he was surprised to see the person blended right in.

"Excuse me?" Axel said, -ignoring the fact that this guy seemed like a class five psychopath so he could get out of here as quickly as possible- and the person turned, his eyes wide before grinning.

"A visitor!" the other greeted and Axel realised this guy must have been crazier than he first thought -if that was even possible. He had shocking pink hair, his clothes were some sort of old, mad hatter style fashion and he shamelessly held a basket full of paints pots, a few of which have obviously toppled since the paint was now running down the side of the man's corduroy pants. "Good night, and how can I assist you tomorrow?"

Axel gave the man a curious look. Absolutely none of that had made any sense but this delusional person seemed to think otherwise. "Uh, how do I get out of here?" he asked plainly, he'd had enough of all of this already.

"Leave? But you just arrived, won't you leave?"

"But that's what I want to do," Axel said though the pink haired man looked at him curiously.

"What?" He asked and the redhead frowned.

"Leave."

"Leave? But you just arrived," Axel clenched his fists, this was starting to piss him off more than anything else in his life had.

"Look, I just want to get out of here, all I need are directions," the redhead grit his teeth in frustration, this guy was definitely asking for a kick in the teeth.

"She said you'd be coming," the man said, a lot calmer and it too Axel off guard. What just happened here? "What about the other one? You'll leave him behind?" the redhead twitched, how did he know?

"You've seen Roxas?"

"Perhaps not," the man continued, tilting his head to the side so he was practically looking at the redhead side ways, "there was a commotion that caught my inattention… it was," the man skipped over to the road and pointed over his shoulder, "that way."

With an acknowledging nod Axel began down the road but was stopped again, "but Marluxia didn't tell you if they ask!" he called, "the blue mistress at the pond might know," Axel turned to look at the man who was smirking, "but don't worry," he went on, his grin growing, "she's crazy."

With that the one calling himself Marluxia turned and began painting again, leaving Axel to cast him a final concerned glance before walking away.

Was he losing his mind? What kind of carnival was this anyway, surely he hadn't hit his head _that _hard. Which reminded him he'd just developed a major headache, not to mention his temple was killing him from that bump.

Axel's thoughts wandered as he followed the white path until he finally noticed the things around him. The trees were now a normal colour but they were sparse and everything was now very grassy, he felt like he was in the countryside though he'd never seen a place so green in this town before in his life. Had he really been so closed minded about everything? Ignored what was around him to stay secure in his own shell? He hadn't always been like that.

Before he knew it Axel found himself at the edge of a huge pond, blue water lilies danced on the surface of the water in an amazingly precise circle, and the only thing that disturbed any of this was the light ripples from pearlescent dragonflies. Axel grimaced at the scene. He preferred his grey buildings and skies, all of this was far too whimsical for him.

The redhead looked around, that creepy pink haired guy had mentioned a pond and a woman, was it this one? His eyes finally settled on a pale wooden bridge to his right and he followed it with his eyes to the other end where he spotted a woman lying on the grass on a small island in the middle of all of this water and she was staring at him. Axel squinted to see her but couldn't make the woman out, only the movement of her hand as she lifted it and beckoned him forward. Every part of this signalled 'bad idea' and the redhead didn't budge. "I know why you're here!" the woman called and Axel's ears perked, "it's about that blond boy isn't it? Come here and I'll help you."

Against Axel's better judgement he did as she said and walked over to the bridge which didn't look as safe as it should. "Don't worry," she encouraged and the redhead took a cautious step, testing the sturdiness of the wood before finally making his way over it.

When Axel reached the island the woman smiled at him and the redhead took in her features. She had long, slowing black hair and she wore a rather revealing blue dress, the bottom of it cut up to the side of her thigh and the top dipped to the top of her ribs though Axel found none of this appealing at all, he had always preferred blonds, especially Roxas and he remembered why he was here. "Excuse me miss," Axel started politely, "could you tell me what you know?" he asked and the raven smiled.

"Of course," she said, standing and guiding Axel to a chair and table he could have sworn wasn't there before, "why don't we talk over tea?" she insisted and the redhead knew he couldn't refuse. He had to get Roxas out of here, then they would talk. "My name's Tifa," the raven introduced herself as she poured liquid into a pair of china cups and Axel looked at the peculiar drink, this wasn't any tea he'd seen before. Tea most definitely shouldn't be blue. "And you are?"

Axel took his attention away from the cup to see the woman smiling from across the small, round table, "Axel," he said and she nodded.

"Well, Axel, please drink up and I'll tell you what I know," she encouraged the redhead who took a sip from the cup, this stuff was sweet, too sweet for Axel and he placed the cup back with a small smile. "I saw the blond boy you're looking for, he was with-" but Axel found the rest of the words were only mumbles, he was more interested in the woman in front of him, her hair, eyes, lips, and he watched as she stood up and ran her fingers along the table top, smoothing the lace as she went and sitting lightly on the table to the left of Axel. "Are you alright?" Tifa asked seductively and Axel nodded though he couldn't help the hand that trailed up her leg as she leaned forward, rubbing her own hand down his spine and whispered in his ear, "are you tempted?" she asked and Axel felt his restraint slipping though he didn't know why, why was he restraining himself? He wondered and he didn't reject the kiss she placed on his lips and he moved his other hand to her waist. All of this was unusual, it had been a long, long time since he'd kissed a woman like this, he'd only ever been with one person for years now. Who was it again? The question sent Axel's mind crashing back down to earth and he opened his eyes in shock, who? How could he wonder who, it was only ever Roxas, he had never kissed a woman like this because he never wanted to be with a woman. He loved Roxas, and only had eyes for him. What the hell happened?

Axel pulled away and panted, holding Tifa away by her waist as he stood up sharply, "what's wrong?" she asked and the seduction in her voice was back but Axel couldn't listen to it, he didn't know what she'd done but she was through messing with his mind.

"I have to go," he said abruptly, ignoring that she had told him nothing, he didn't care, he had to get out of here, had to find Roxas. It was only ever Roxas, Axel knew that now.

"But things are getting good," she protested, grabbing the redhead's arm in an attempt to pull him down for another kiss but he pulled away, "wait, h-have some more tea you haven't finished it yet."

The tea. So that's what it was, "you're no mistress, you're a temptress" Axel accused the woman and she smirked sardonically.

"You would reject… the blue tea temptress?" she asked with a sweet but cynical voice and the redhead panicked. This was dangerous.

"Excuse me," he said and turned but the tug on his coat was firm and he crashed to the floor on his back.

"You're not going anywhere," she continued to smile, climbing on top of Axel as he struggled to get away. Finally he pushed her, the woman landing with a grunt in front of the bridge and the redhead cursed, "you won't get past me boy," she threatened menacingly and Axel stood, scanning for another way out but there was none… only.

Without a word Axel turned and dived, landing in the water with a loud splash and he swam, swam as fast as he could to the other side of the pond as the raven screamed after him, Axel panted, his clothes dripping wet but he didn't look back, he ran. He had to find Roxas, this place wasn't safe. "I'll find you," Axel promised out loud as he made his way into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Craaazy happenings,_ it's so much fun!_ xD**

**I really hope this isn't Alice in Wonderland-ish, I really don't want it to be, though Marly's outfit is 'Mad Hatter' ish I hope that's the only thing. :/ **

**Enough of my babble!**

**Tifa was fuuuun! 8D**

**I'm having fun with this story xD so I really hope you all like it too.**

**I'd love to hear what you think so please leave a review. ^_^**

**Kit~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

For some obscure reason I thought I'd uploaded this chapter... apparently not, and so it's been sitting in my folder for what?... almost 3 months.

That's pure disgrace lmoa! I apologise. So here it is! This and chapter 3 and I haven't checked it over, I'm just putting it up and I'll re read it at a later date.

**Disclaimer: Quick Axel! Save your damsel in distress! Square own the characters, I own the story.**

* * *

By now Axel was ready to just… leave. Go. Walk away from all of this frustrating irregularity, his previous encounters had done nothing but confirm to him that carnivals were probably the most annoying and freaky places in the world. He wouldn't be returning to another one in his life after this.

Even though he cursed every possible plant, tree, flower, weed or animal that came his way as they -one way or another- made his life a living hell, he knew he couldn't go home yet, one: because he was totally lost and unwilling to return the way he came in case he bumped into the only two weirdo's he'd seen since he entered that damn hall of mirrors and two: because that Tifa woman had made him realise that he really just needed to find Roxas, the boy was in trouble but as much as Axel wanted to deny it his heart strings were pulling for the boy and -after everything they'd been through in the past seven or so years- he was worried about the blond.

So Axel walked. Walked through the forest which was trying its best to scrape away his sanity, walked in an unknown direction just to find Roxas. They really needed to talk at least.

The redhead soon found himself trudging deeper into a maze he hadn't even noticed he'd entered, the bushes becoming thicker and forming a defined road the more he walked and he finally reached a threshold of more dripping flowers. Was it even possible for the pink haired freak to have made it here before him? Even worse what if the guy was still around?

Axel pushed on through the mess of paint cautiously but what he saw astounded him more than anything else he'd seen since he'd been here. There was a strong smell of incense he hadn't even noticed until now and it made him cringe a little at the potency of the musky smell, and through the light mist from the burning sticks Axel saw a mountain of tattered, dusty books, the bottom cluster crushed to almost dust by the weight of the others and Axel wasn't kidding when he said a mountain, not to mention the walls filled with book upon book and he realised this was the first structural room he'd been in since that hall of mirrors.

The redhead craned his neck, watching the pile as it reached its peek and atop of that a young boy, perhaps Roxas' age, perched on it, one book in his hand and a single eye scanning its' pages, the other hidden by a mass of slate, almost pale blue hair. "Welcome," the boy greeted without shifting his gaze and Axel blinked, the voice snapping him out of his awe and he took a small step back to squint up at the -newly unfamiliar- boy.

"H-hello," the redhead stuttered, careful as to whether he should be talking to this person or not, the people he had met already hadn't exactly been in a stable state of mind.

"Can I help you with something?" the other enquired, setting down the book he had to pick up another and Axel continued to shuffle back, his neck aching slightly and he squinted.

"I'm looking for a way out," Axel answered.

"Then you must see the crystal bearer, only she can take you back to where you were," the boy answered and the redhead's hopes shot up rapidly. This one knew something!

"Where is she?" He asked in anticipation, perhaps now he would find some answers.

"In the Radiant Garden of course, but be warned, once you leave here things will be hard, not many reach her and nothing is what it seems," the boy added, throwing down the book he had and retrieving another.

"Have you seen another person?"

"With her," was the answer and Axel found himself confused.

"What?"

"The bait is with her, you know how to get there, they always know." Once again none of this was making sense and Axel found himself more bemused and frustrated than ever.

"But I-"

"Oh dear, dear," a new voice interrupted the redhead who spun on his heels and searched the area for the owner of the echoed voice, but he saw no one, "now look what's happened Zexion," the male voice continued calmly and Axel once again looked up to where the boy -who he guessed was being addressed- was sitting and the outline of a new person came into view. "You've said too much this time haven't you?" the man asked and tutted.

The redhead took in the features of the newcomer; he wore a suit similar to that of Marluxia's though this one was crisp, black and a lot cleaner than the others' had been, Axel also noticed this man wearing gloves with a strange symbol sewn into the white in gold and he had short, blond hair. "I've said too much," Zexion agreed, still flipping through book after book, faster and faster and the new blond placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, stopping him in his vicious sequence and Zexion looked up at him with wide eyes.

"And you know what we do with people who say too much don't you?" the man asked childishly as the other nodded and without another word he was swiftly gagged out of no where and Axel's eyes widened.

"Hey!" he shouted, he had no right to do this, "who do you think you are?" he shouted angrily and this new comer finally turned his attention to the redhead, smiling as a greeting.

"I am Luxord, a mere servant of the crystal bearer and you, I am told, are Axel, yes?" Said male was taken aback by the others casual tone and said nothing to confirm or deny the question. "You must excuse this thing, he's been causing a lot of trouble lately," he continued, clapping his hands and Zexion vanished without a sound.

"Where are you taking him?" Axel bellowed but again received only a smile.

"That is none of your concern," Luxord answered and the redhead bristled. What was going on here? He wanted answers, and it seems his only source of information had just been swept away from him. "Please excuse my rudeness but I must return to her."

Her, the thought clicked in Axel's head and he quickly told the blond to stop, "where's Roxas, what has she done to him?" he asked.

"Nothing, but that won't be the case forever," he answered and before Axel could interrogate him anymore Luxord disappeared.

"Don't fucking run away from me!" The redhead shouted furiously, making his way around the books at a sprint but there was no one on the other side of the pile and Axel cursed. Now what? He didn't know where to go, how to get where he needed to be or how to get there. What had Zexion said again? Radiant garden, where was that? Nothing is what it seems?

The redhead groaned in frustration, kicking the pile of books beside him though he regretted it immediately. With a loud creak the mountain wobbled, gaining momentum as the books slid like an avalanche and Axel sprinted away finding a new exit just as the pile fell with a deafening bang and he panted for breath, looking back at the scattered mass with a triumphant smile before turning away and beginning his journey again.

However Axel didn't get very far. Almost as soon as the redhead had discovered a sliver of hope it had evaporated once the familiar fog from the beginning of his current nightmare settled in for the second time and he cursed, furrowing his brow and squinting as hard as he could, though his efforts were all in vein. He couldn't see, and there was nothing he could do about it. However a voice Axel didn't expect to hear so soon made its way to his ears and he honed in on it, following the sound as it continued to get louder and relief fluttered over him as the fog got thinner. But what he found was not encouraging and it sent uneasy shivers up the redhead's spine.

Sitting there, in very dim light and only grey concrete around him was a boy, a boy hugging his knees as he rocked backwards and forwards, his face hidden in the crevice of his body and he sang,

"_Hickory Dickory Dock,The mouse ran up the clock struck one,The mouse ran down!Hickory Dickory Dock."_

Axel's first thought was to leave him alone, he didn't know this person -though he felt a faint nostalgia that the voice was familiar, but what did he know? Everything was wrong in this place.

"Tick. Tock. Tick." Just as the redhead shuffled to move away the head that had been down shot up and two large, sky blue eyes bore into him and Axel was stunned. This was… but I-it couldn't be. No. "Oh, hello," the voice greeted shakily, the eyes scared, the breathing panicked, and Axel had never seen this person in his life. This wasn't the person he knew, it couldn't be. Not-

"S-Sora?" The redhead stuttered, taking a step forward but regretted it when the brunet scurried backwards.

"W-who are you, do you know who I am?" he asked and Axel could do nothing to comfort the boy, apparently he only terrified him and that thought struck him hard. Sora had always been Axel's friend even since they were children. Was the brunet _really_ scared of him?

"Of course I do Sora, we're friends," the boy tried reassuring him from a distance but it did nothing. "What are you doing here?" To this the spiky haired brunet tilted his head in confusion though his eyes were still filled with terror.

"I'm… waiting," he mumbled, his jaw moving as he whispered to himself, "I was w-walking through the clouds… a-and lost him. He promised h-he'd find me," Sora's voice cracked as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Sora, who are you waiting for?" Axel asked but the brunet wasn't listening anymore and there was only one thought in the redhead's mind, how could he be so stupid, there was only one person who he would wait for. "Is it Riku you're waiting for?"

Sora's attention shot back to Axel, startling the redhead and he froze, staring into the blue pools of the brunets distressed eyes. "There's only one way he'll find me," Sora whispered. "Follow the stars, they're the only thing that can lead anyone to what they want but…" the brunets lip quivered and he sobbed, "you can't see the stars when you're in clouds," he said as he began to cry.

"The stars?" Axel wondered and something clicked in his mind _'the star will guide you to your new hope and the thing you want to protect most.'_ "So it isn't just me." Was that what Zexion meant too? Axel looked down at Sora and his heart squeezed with grief for the boy, he couldn't imagine what the brunet must be going through, waiting to be found by the one person he loved most in the world and it made the redhead think, was Roxas waiting too? Was that why he was still there, was he waiting for Axel to be his again and remember how happy they used to be? The though… kind of hurt, he was right, he really was spineless.

"Sora," Axel said, a new resolve in his heart but the boy didn't look up, "I'll find Riku for you, I promise," he said and turned away as his friend began singing again:

"_Hickory Dickory Dock,_

_The cat ran round the clock,_

_The clock struck seven,_

_She wanted to get 'em,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock."_

Stars… Axel needed to find a star, but how? Like Sora had said it was impossible in this fog and as he looked up into the grey abyss above him Axel finally wondered what time it was, surely someone was out to find him and Roxas now, they'd been gone for hours, they must have been.

The redhead's walking stopped abruptly as the hard ground he'd been walking on suddenly squelched under his feet and threw him off balance. This was unexpected, what was he walking into now? But what time did he have for caution? None of his questions so far had been answered, he'd only been presented with more riddles and questions since he got here, so with a shrug Axel tested the ground, making sure it was somewhat stable to walk on and wouldn't engulf him as he trod on it and thankfully it seemed safe. He slowly began making out the outlines of trees and marshland as he travelled and he was happy to know he was making some sort of progress through this place; regardless of if it was in the right direction or not.

Axel watched his feet as he walked and approached a sequence of stepping stones which he made his way across, looking up only when he was at the other side and once again the sight was a shock to his system, the fog was thin but still present and Axel distinctly made out the image of a swimming pool along with the strong scent of chlorine. To the redhead this was just getting stupid now. Marshland… And a swimming pool? How far out of town had he wandered anyway? The sound of humming caught the redhead's attention doubled with rippling water and finally a boy appeared, though the sight immediately startled Axel since it was just floating on the top of the water and staring up. "The sky is so pretty," the person awed and shock once again wracked the redhead's system. _'What the hell's _he _doing here!' _"Don't you think so?" he asked and Axel stayed silent, wondering if he was talking to him or not. "I thought you might," the boy giggled and the redhead raised a questioning eyebrow. No one had answered. Without Axel even having time to announce his presence the boy's turquoise orbs shot to him and he grinned. "Who are you?" the boy asked excitedly, flipping over so that his wet, blond hair parted to stick to the sides of his face and head.

"D-Demyx, you know me," Axel accused the boy who continued to giggle to himself. "What are you doing here? And what's wrong with you you're acting stranger than usual," the redhead continued but received nothing but bursts of loud laughter from the blond.

"Silly Billy, I live here," Demyx answered and once again Axel looked at him confused. "Oh! I know!" the blond exclaimed, "you should come swimming," he cheered, "the only other person here is Riku there," Demyx pointed over to his left and Axel's eyes shot in the direction the blond was pointing. "But he can't remember a thing, so he won't swim with me," Demyx pouted.

Axel made his way over to the silver haired boy who was sat on a chair, examining the space around him with confused curiosity. "Riku?" the redhead addressed the boy who didn't answer to his name and Axel looked on worriedly "excuse me," he called and the boy gave Axel his attention.

"Hello, who might you be?" the silverette greeted and the redhead felt his stomach turn. Why didn't anyone know him? They were all friends weren't they, or was Axel just too different now?

"It's me, Axel," he answered the boy who nodded.

"And, do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do Riku," Axel explained and he watched as the name passed over the boy's interest.

"Oh, so you're Riku? Nice to meet you," the redhead was immediately confused and felt he might end up in the same kind of conversation he'd had with Marluxia, though this one would be more painful than irritating. "Excuse me," Riku said after a short silence and Axel returned his attention to the boy, "who are you?"

Axel felt sick, was this some kind of super amnesia? Or was the silverette just messing with him? "It won't work," Demyx's singsong voice came from the pool and the redhead turned back to his friend. "I told you he doesn't remember. Honestly," the blond sighed exasperatedly, "you heard me tell him didn't you?" Demyx enquired to the empty space on his right before nodding.

"Demyx, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Me?" the blond grinned a little too insanely for the redhead. "Nothing, oh I have some chocolate, do you want some?" Demyx asked as he pulled a bag of water and chocolate out of his pocket and began eating the sugar joyfully, his eyes dilating as he did so and Axel gasped. What the hell was that stuff?

"Demyx, stop eating that right now," the redhead demanded making said blond pout.

"But it's mine," he wined, clinging to his bad and Axel outstretched his hand, his look stern and the blond gave in, handing the chocolate over to the redhead who threw it as far as he could in the opposite direction of the pool. "Meanie," Demyx mumbled, "once this fog clears and the stars come out I'll get it back," the boy exclaimed and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Stars?" Axel wondered, training his attention on the blond, "the stars come out, when?" he asked but Demyx only shrugged.

"They walk past sometimes, and the next time I see one, they'll help me," Demyx said triumphantly and Axel sighed, it seemed like Demyx was seeing things now and that wasn't going to help him at all. "Or I could go to the Radiant Garden, she'll help me find it," the blond declared.

"Where's the Radiant Garden?" Axel asked, he needed to get there more than Demyx and if the blond knew he would definitely get the information out of him if he could.

"Over that way," Demyx pointed down the pool where Axel could only see the outline of more trees, "it's not far," the blond smiled, "I'm going to go and ask her."

"No wait, Demyx," the redhead protested and said boy turned to look at Axel again who had to come up with an excuse and fast. "Y-you need to look after Riku," the redhead explained, "how about I go for you and you stay here with him?" he asked and Demyx's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Really! Ok!" he cheered and the redhead nodded before making his way towards the trees.

Finally he was getting somewhere, finally there was hope.

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha nursery rhymes! xD It's lame but I had to.**

**I do not want to eat what Demyx is eating |: I don't know what it is, but it doesn't sound good. Mother Axel FTW! xD**

**Luxord's evil D: poor Zexy! )':**

**I feel so bad for Sora and Riku too. :C**

**Anyway. Please leave a review it'd make me really happy. ^^**

**Kit.~**

**Oh and 'Hickory Dickory Dock' doesn't belong to me either. Just putting that out there. (:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3. I read the last few paragraphs and relaised this really does need some upgrading... but I'm far too tired and lazy to do that right now so it'll all be done later.

Anyway, enjoy and everything. I don't have much to say

**Disclaimer: Too tired. Square owns the characters, I own the story. (:**

* * *

Hope? He was kidding himself. Axel had given up on hope after twisting his ankle for the fourth time on stray tree roots and now he was running on pure determination and stubbornness. His footsteps were quick and heavy, his boots now clad in mud and he'd managed to rip a small hole into the knee of his jeans after falling over once. Now, he was pissed with this entire place and this stupid bitch who had Roxas captive. She better damn well have a way back home or the redhead might just have to rip her a new one. "Son of a bitch is going to pay for this, her and her god damn lackey," the redhead mumbled angrily and as a result didn't hear the jingling of a bell, nor see the approaching body which he collided with, with some force, and toppled to the ground, hitting his back against a protruding rock and hissing with the pain.

"Oh my god are you ok?" A female voice asked worriedly and the redhead nodded, the jingling he could hear from her running towards him rattling around in his mind and if anything at least the bump had taken his mind away from his anger if only briefly.

"I'm fine," he answered though he winced at his now aching lower back.

"Are you hurt? I can help," the girl continued to panic and Axel's first though was that he'd bumped into another weird one. Great.

"It's just a scrape I'll be fine," he answered, rubbing his back and standing, hoping to get away from this one too if he could. He'd had enough weird for one day.

"Please, let me see it I can help you," she said and the redhead sighed, dropping his hands and standing still as an unknown girl lifted his shirt and he felt a warmth engulf his back, making him relax and put his guard up at the same time. What was she doing anyway? "Do you feel better?" the girl asked after a minute and Axel stretched, rubbing the spot he'd hit which didn't hurt anymore.

"Yes," he said in astonishment, "thank you," he said and turned to look at his helper. The girl was quite short in comparison to the redhead and she had long, blond hair flowing over her left shoulder, she was actually quite mesmerizing, and Axel noticed her skin seemed to give off a dull glow. At least she looked more normal than the other ones.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl apologised but Axel waved it off.

"It was my fault really."

"What's your name?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Axel."

"Hello Axel, I'm Naminé," she gave a warm smile, "are you lost?"

The redhead nodded, "I'm trying to get home," he admitted with a sigh and Namine sighed.

"Me too," she admitted.

"Where do you need to go?" Axel asked but looked at her in confusion when she pointed up. "The… sky?" he wondered. Then again it wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd heard today.

She nodded, "sometimes we fall or come for a walk here but once the fog sets in it's hard to get back up," she admitted and the redhead looked on in astonishment.

"So wait, you're a-"

"Star," she giggled, "yes. I'm on my way to the Radiant Garden now, where are you heading?" Namine asked and Axel couldn't believe his luck, hope could suck it, luck seemed to be on his side now.

"Same," he admitted and the blonde smiled.

"Let me take you, I know the way," she smiled.

"Thank you."

Axel could feel his spirits lift as he followed the girl through the thinning mist, he would find Roxas, they would go home and maybe… everything would be ok again. "Namine," Axel questioned the girl who turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Why do you have that bell anklet?" Ha asked, he'd noticed it a little while back, the jingling of it was somewhat soothing, but he'd never seen one before.

"Oh, u-um," she stuttered, "all stars have them," she said and gave no more explanation, but before the redhead could ask anymore Namine interrupted him. "I'm lucky I bumped into you," she continued and Axel decided not to push his questioning.

"Likewise," he agreed, "it's the first time I've found someone who's actually helped me."

"Do you need to get there for something important?" Naminé asked and Axel nodded, his expression turning a little bit sad.

"Someone was taken from me, and I need to get him back. I've been such a bad person to him and I need to set things right," the redhead admitted and he lifted his head as the fog disappeared and the bright sun hit his face making the redhead squint into the sunlight and the towering hedge fortress in front of him. Was this the place?

He took a step forward to approach the archway but stopped when he felt a pull on his sleeve. "Ar-are you sure you have to go in there? There might be another way to-" but Axel shook his head, confused by Namine's concern but he couldn't stop now. He'd been through so much.

"This is the only way, I have to do this, for both of us," the redhead explained, resolve shining in his eyes as the blond dropped her head and the hold on the boy's sleeve and Axel turned once again to his destination, continuing through the archway to stop dead once he'd passed through. He had never seen so much colour.

There were a multitude of fluorescent plants and flowers bordering the hedges, breaking off into smaller flowers leading a number of different pathways, all of them stopping a set of steep, white marble steps covered in gold climber plants, a pillar at the top holding a large chair and the one thing Axel had been searching for all this time. "Roxas."

"So, you've come," Axel recognised that voice distinctly, the wicked tones, the way she'd spoke to the pair, mocking their problems, upsetting the one person who meant most to the redhead and right now, that voice made his blood boil. Axel grit his teeth together when a body appeared beside the large chair atop of the stairs and the fortune teller's face smirked down at him. "I'm glad my little pet finally led you here, I was bored of waiting."

Axel spun to look accusingly at Namine whose eyes shone with guilt. "I'm so sorry Axel," she apologised, "I had to," Namine whispered and put out her right ankle where the piece of jewellery jingled. So that's what it was for, she really was just a pet. The redhead cursed himself, he should have known none of that was for his benefit.

"I should have known," Axel replied bitterly and the blond hung her head, "and I really thought you were going to help me.

"Oh dear, what a tragic story," the fortune teller mocked, "all of this and for nothing," she grinned, swaggering across the platform to Roxas and placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You," Axel growled at the woman, teeth clenched as he seethed. "Get the fuck away from Roxas," the redhead demanded but received a cackle in response.

"Why? You don't want to be with him, remember? You neglect him, you feel no emotion towards the boy who has always loved you." The words struck Axel hard and he winced. She was right, he didn't love Roxas. At least… he had thought he'd fallen out of love with the blond. But… but now. "Now Roxas, on the other hand," the woman continued as and rubbed her fingers across the smaller blonde's jaw making Axel bristle. How dare she touch his Roxas. "He always loved you, but you know, he came to realise that you're not worth it anymore." She smirked, "isn't that right Roxas?"

Axel growled with anger and marched towards the stairs though another familiar body appeared in front of him in the form of Luxord. "Now, now, one mustn't cause harm to the crystal bearer," he informed the redhead who tried to push his way past the blond man, staring up at Roxas.

"Roxas!" he called to the boy but there was no reaction from the blond, no acknowledgement that the redhead was even there. "Roxas please, look at me."

The blond did lift his head to stare at his lover but the look he gave Axel almost made the redhead's heart stop. He was so… blank. A look Axel never wanted to see on Roxas, the blond was always full of emotion and now… there was nothing. "Go home Axel," Roxas croaked and the redhead stopped struggling against Luxord to stare, wide eyed at the blond.

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving here without you Roxas," Axel replied and he saw Roxas' eyes swim with sadness before they turned blank again.

"I don't want you here," the blond said past the lump in his throat and this time Axel's heart did stop, Roxas was lying, he had to be. "Get away from me," he finished, his blue eyes flickering worriedly towards Larxene and back to Axel again and this time they were pleading. But the redhead didn't care, he would save Roxas, it had always been like that, if the blond didn't want something the redhead would hold his ground, he had been stubborn back then, and he wasn't going to change that anymore.

Axel's head dropped as he stood on the steps limply. "You're lying," was all he said, putting his foot on the next marble step and looking up at the blond. Even if Roxas wasn't lying Axel wasn't going to let him go, not anymore, being here had taught the redhead just how blind he'd been all this time, he couldn't just walk away after he'd changed so much, "I'm not letting you go," the redhead declared, his resolve set "no way Roxas. I can't, I still love you." He watched as a tear slid down the blonde's face, "so I can't let you go."

"Axel," the blond whimpered before he was interrupted.

"Now isn't that sweet," the woman mocked, her voice bitter. "But it's too bad," she said as she pulled three cards from her pocket and threw them down to Luxord who caught them with ease and smiled at Axel as he handed the pieces of card to the redhead. "Remember these?" She asked Axel who stared at his cards. "It seems we have the empress," she indicated to herself smugly and Axel could have scoffed. "The star," the woman pointed over to the still ashamed Namine who didn't lift her head to acknowledge her master. "And of course," she gave a dirty look towards Axel as she continued, "the fool," the blond spat out. "So why don't we add," she continued, pulling another card out of her pocket and flicking it once again towards Axel. "The hanged man."

Without much room for reaction Axel found himself in ropes, struggling against the bindings as he panicked. She wouldn't. The redhead looked straight up at the smirking woman, Roxas' hands covered his face and the only thought that ran through Axel's mind was that he had to get out of this. Had to get Roxas away from here. "Struggling will do nothing for you," a voice said from above him and the redhead sent a glare towards Luxord.

"What are you going to do to us?" Axel questioned, looking back up as the blond woman began approaching him down the marble steps, pulling a large glass orb from the inside of her robe and held it in front of her chest, "lets see shall we?" she said, rolling the ball in her hands before holding out in front of Axel. "This crystal will tell me your future, Axel. And I think…" she continued, her smile more cynical than ever, "you're not going to see your precious Roxas anymore. Not after everything you've done to this poor boy," sarcasm was thick in her voice as she cackled and the redhead's eyes grew wide. But before Axel could even try to say anything there was a deafening bang followed by a thud as Axel watched Luxord hit the floor and the bindings on the redhead's body came loose.

Axel struggled to his feet and spun to see who was helping him, and to his surprise, found Namine, her eyes still filled with guilt and panic. "I'm sorry for what I've caused but I can't let her do this to you, get Roxas and run," the small blonde apologised and Axel didn't need to be told twice. He whipped around towards the stairs and ran, avoiding the evil woman in front of him and letting his long legs carry him up the steps to where Roxas sat, wide-eyed.

"Roxas," Axel said gently, pulling said blond out of his stupor to wrap his arms around the redhead.

"Axel, I didn't mean it, she made me say it."

"I know," Axel comforted the boy, "listen Roxas," he went on, "I'm so sorry, for everything, and I promise I'll never hurt you again," said blond gave a weak smile and hugged his lover though Axel knew it couldn't last long, there were more important matters. Like getting out of here. "Come on, we've got to run for it," he said, taking Roxas' hand and pulling the blond to his feet as the pair made their way down the steps.

"Larxene!" they heard Luxord shout but neither looked back, they wouldn't get another chance if they did. But it didn't matter, as Axel felt a blinding pain in the back of his head and stumbled forward, letting go of Roxas' hand and falling to the floor in a pained daze.

"Axel!" he heard Roxas' muffled, panicked call but he couldn't answer, trying his best just to keep his eyes open. "Axel, wake up!" the blond called, shaking the redhead's body. That's right, he had to get out of here. But his body was heavy. "come on Axel, get up," Roxas said again.

"He's out cold kiddo," he heard a new voice join the blonde's and confusion immediately hit him. That wasn't a voice he'd heard before, what the hell was going on?

"The ambulance is on its was, I hope it's nothing serious." Ok now he was seriously confused. What the fuck was happening? And thinking this the redhead finally squeezed his eyes and forced them open only to find himself on the cold, hard concrete floor of a tent he remembered being in rather than on the grass he remembered falling on.

"Shit," Axel spoke groggily, clutching his head in pain and closing his eyes again. Well at least he really _had_ hit his head, surely that meant something.

"You're awake," the redhead heard Roxas sigh with relief and opened his eyes abruptly, clutching the blonde's arm and eliciting an extremely worried look from his boyfriend.

"You're ok, thank god," Axel said, finding the blond in perfect condition.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Roxas questioned though the redhead had no answer for that. He didn't even know what was going on.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, since the pair of you decided to run into the tent without listening to a fucking word I said, you didn't let me explain that there's a protruding pipe and to mind your head. Which you, obviously, didn't do." The other person informed and Axel recognised him as the man from the front of the tent. "You've been out for about fifteen minutes. Had blondie here hysterical, he thought you weren't going to wake up."

"So that whole thing…" _'was a dream?'_

Well that explained the absolute nonsense of everything that had happened at least. Though Axel had still promised Roxas he wouldn't hurt him, and even if it was all a dream, he'd keep that promise.

"And the medics arrive," the pony tailed man informed them, drawing Axel's attention to the paramedic who knelt down beside him and the redhead's heart almost stopped. It was him. That emo looking guy from his dream.

The man removed a few things from his bag and proceeded to shine a torch into Axel's eyes. "How are you feeling?" the slate haired boy asked but the redhead couldn't find his voice. After receiving no answer the medic looked at Axel properly and the redhead shook his head to bring him back to reality -though admittedly, with the lump he had on his head and concussion to add to it, that hadn't been his best idea.

"Sore," Axel answered truthfully and the other stood up.

"Well he's responsive, looks like it was just a mild concussion. Do you live with him?" he asked Roxas who nodded. "If possible, wake him up every few hours if he falls asleep and he should be fine," and with that the man turned away followed by the other three.

"We better get you home," Roxas suggested, taking Axel's arm and draping it over his shoulder, helping his boyfriend out of the tent and into the dimming light of day and the dreary carnival. With a nod Axel agreed, walking dizzily towards his car.

As the pair walked Axel looked to his left, noticing a spec of blond out the corner of his eye and he looked over to see a happily smirking blond woman looking back at him encouragingly. _'You did this,'_ the redhead cursed her with a glare before the woman disappeared back into her trailer.

At the car Axel removed his car keys and passed them to Roxas, getting in the passenger side as he did so and resting his head against the seat, closing his eyes as his head continued to give a dull throb. "Well, that was eventful," Roxas admitted with some sarcasm, breaking the silence as he started the car and Axel cracked his eyes open to look at the blond, his heart pumping with the love he'd almost forgotten during his bitter years and he took Roxas' hand before the blond could put it on the gear stick.

"I'm sorry," Axel said sincerely, his eyes swimming with regret for everything he'd put Roxas through and the blond gave a small, shocked gasp before answering.

"It's ok," he replied honestly, his smile bright and genuine and Axel felt his spirits lift.

"And Roxas," he went on, staring into the blonde's bright blue eyes. "I love you."

The redhead didn't think Roxas' smile could get any wider but he managed it as the blond leaned up and kissed the redhead. "I love you too."

The drive home was peaceful though the pain in Axel's temple wouldn't go away, and in an attempt to make himself more comfortable the redhead shoved his hands in his pockets, only to be met by the sounds of crushing paper and he opened his eyes to remove the unknown item. Taking his hand out of his pocket Axel found a folded piece of paper, a pair of cards inside bearing the same pictures he'd seen before 'The Fool' written underneath one and 'The Star' under the other. He then opened the paper to find an unknown scrawl of cursive writing, '_I hope that was enlightening. Never forget what happened.'_ and the redhead scoffed.

'_Dirty witch,'_ he thought with an amused smile before sighing. _'I got it memorized.' _


End file.
